Stasiun Shibuya
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Izumi dan Kouichi maaf OOC!


**Yohoo minna!~~ berhubung lagi berusaha menyukai pairing ini aku membuat fanfic mereka lagi.**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Anime: Digimon Frontier**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kouizumi (Kouichi Kimura x Izumi Orimoto)**

**Warning: OOC, EYD gak tepat, typo, bahasa gak pas… saya masih jauh dr sempurna. Semoga di mengerti deh ._.v**

**Stasiun Shibuya.**

**Shibuya, Tokyo (Stasiun)**

"Disini.. tepat disini aku berangkat ke dunia digital.. hari hari ku lewatkan sangat menyenangkan bersama Takuya dan lainnya bertarung dengan para Digimon, seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali.." aku tersenyum dan menghela nafas mengenang masa masa indahku bersama semuanya dan para Digimon 10 tahun yang lalu, kini aku sudah duduk di _universitas_, sesekali bertemu untuk _reuni-an_ tapi tetap saja sulit untuk bertemu. Namaku Orimoto Izumi – aku satu satunya gadis dalam _group_ tersebut, mereka semua sangat peduli denganku, tapi ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hati-ku seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Orang yang sangat ku sayang, orang yang selalu bisa tersenyum dan mengerti perasaanku.

"Izumi – chan?" seseorang memanggil ku dari belakang, jalanku terhenti seketika menoleh ke orang itu,

"Ko-Kouichi kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bersama Junpei ada urusan di rumah Takuya, tapi dia menghilang ketika aku sedang membeli tiket _MRT_ ini." Jawab Kouichi yang memiliki mata warna biru gelap itu.

"Oh begitu ya, kau sudah mau berangkat? Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut?" tanya-ku.

"Tentu saja, kau kan salah satu group kita, haruskah ku melarangmu untuk tidak ikut?"

"A-arigatou, Kouichi-kun!" ucapku dan langsung membeli tiket MRT menuju rumah Takuya, perasaan aneh merasuki tubuhku, hati ku kacau, kaki ku gemetar seakan tidak mau di gerak-kan ketika bersama nya aku menjadi gelisah semakin gelisah aku-aku menyukai nya sejak lama tapi kenapa ini begitu lain, perasaan ini lebih dari suka ku fikir.

"Izumi-chan!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, suara yang tidak asing lagi –

"Junpei?" aku menoleh, tersenyum.

"Apa kabar?" Junpei ingin memelukku tapi di tahan olehnya – Kouichi menahan tangan Junpei yang akan memelukku, tatapannya yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin dan begitu serius, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ko-kouichi kun?" aku sedikit kaget dengan tingkahnya, Kouichi memegang tanganku dan aku benar benar kaget dan tidak berkata sedikit pun. Junpei sangat terkejut bahkan dia juga tidak mengejar dan diam membatu.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih, hampir saja dia memeluk-mu kalau di lihat orang bagaimana? Kau mau di bilang pacar nya, tapi jika kau mau silahkan bersamanya aku tidak peduli.." nada tinggi darinya membuat ku memerah dan aku merasa sangat senang. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi aku _bengong_ dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang kayak tomat busuk ini dan nggak bisa di tutupi ini. Akhirnya aku membuka mulut-ku untuk berbicara sepatah kata –

"Nggak, teri-terima kasih. Kouichi-kun." Ucapku dengan menunduk dan muka memerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta pun datang dan tiba-tiba saja orang pun berdatangan dan membuat tempat yang luas itu menjadi desak-desakan. Aku terpisah dengan Kouichi-kun dan Junpei, karena termasuk efektif aku mungkin akan menaiki kereta selanjutnya jika Kouichi kun dan Junpei sudah naik duluan, kereta-nya pun berangkat dan ruangan itu menjadi hening dan sepi, dari yang penuh sesak seperti tadi, aku pun membalikkan badanku, karena sedikit lelah dan ingin ber-istirahat dan aku kaget seseorang memandangku dengan senyuman..

"Lelah? Mau minum kah?" suara yang sudah tidak asing di telingaku, seorang yang membuatku _doki-doki_ tanpa henti.

"Ko-kouichi kun kenapa? Ku kira kau sudah – ucapanku di potong oleh ciuman yang mendarat di bibirku. Ciuman yang hangat dan lembut yang kini ku dapatkan, sekujur tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Maaf ya, habis tadi aku melihatmu belum naik kereta jadi aku turun lagi.." jawab Kouichi.

"Bagaimana dengan Junpei?" tanya ku yang sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku mengatakan aku akan menaiki kereta selanjutnya, karena aku ingin ke toilet. Bohong untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting itu tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap nya.

"Jadi aku? Tunggu.. maksudnya apa?" tanya ku yang masih nggak percaya Kouichi-kun menciumku.

"Kau adalah orang yang kusayang, Izumi. Sampai kapan-pun. Bahkan dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan ini tidak berubah." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lalu dia kembali menciumku.

-end-


End file.
